In gas turbine can combustors, a sequential liner with impingement cooling is used. When a set of gas turbine can combustors are arranged around the turbine, the cans can be close together, and the proximity of adjacent cans to one another can hinder cooling air ingress to the impingement cooling holes. It has been appreciated that improvements can be made to ameliorate this issue.